Accomplishing financial transactions at banking locations such as ATMs, kiosks, and brick-and-mortar banks can sometimes impose significant wait times for customers. Whether a customer is waiting in line at an ATM, at a customer service counter for their transaction to be processed, or behind many cars in a drive-up teller lane at a bank, the time lost waiting can frustrate customers.
Therefore, customers may prefer to accomplish transactions, or at least as much of the transaction as possible, outside of the banking locations and complete the transaction quickly at a scheduled time at a convenient banking location.